Deglen et Darra
by Lau.McC
Summary: Dans la république de Gilead, Deglen se fait emmener dans un nouveau foyer. Elle fait tout pour s'habituer et rester dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'une petite fille de 8 ans arrive dans la maison. Elle se nomme Darra et les deux se lieront d'amitié. Deglen fera tout pour l'aider à fuir la république et qui sait, peut-être que l'épouse et le Commandant seront de la partie.


Deglen et Darra

Je suis arrivée ce matin chez le Commandant Glen et l'épouse Diana. Une voiture noire aux vitres teintées est venue me porter. On ne m'a rien dit de l'antécédant de ce foyer et je n'en sais pas plus maintenant. Dans la république de Gilead, le silence est un des seuls moyens de communication si on veut survivre. Je suis dans ma chambre, on m'a déjà fait visiter la maison. Durant cette visite, j'ai senti une ambiance différente des autres maisons que j'ai été. L'épouse Diana semblait curieuse de ma personne, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais elle ne semblait pas jalouse de ma fonction. Pas comme les autres épouses que j'ai rencontrées en tout cas. Ce sont les Marthas qui m'ont fait visiter, mais Diana était là et m'observait. Je n'ai pas vu le Commandant encore, c'est ce qui me stresse le plus je crois. En attendant, Je dois m'habituer à mon nouveau nom, Deglen, Deglen , Deglen. Ça sonne un peu bizarre, mais je vais m'habituer, comme toujours.

Une semaine passe et puis une autre. Je commence à m'adapter à ce foyer et à ma nouvelle partenaire, Defred. Avec cette dernière, on va faire les courses en passant toujours devant le mur. Ce mur me confirme que personne n'a été pris, pas encore. Je ne sais si Defred fait partie des nôtres ou si elle fait partie de ces fanatiques de la religion. J'ai tout mon temps pour l'analyser et savoir si je lui fais confiance. J'ai une fois essayé de savoir, j'ai dit le mot Mayday. Elle ne semblait pas avoir compris, mais bon cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est d'accord avec le système et qu'elle ne pense pas intérieurement à s'enfuir. Je le répète, pour le moment, si tout se passe bien, j'ai tout mon temps. Je suis dans ma chambre maintenant et j'attends mon plateau. Je crois que je mange du poulet avec du brocoli aujourd'hui. C'est l'odeur qui me vient au deuxième étage. Je regarde par la fenêtre et vois tout à coup une voiture noire arriver. Mon cœur commence à battre plus vite. Est-ce qu'ils viennent me chercher ? C'est impossible. Je me dirige alors tranquillement dans le couloir, en haut des escaliers. Je vois Diana parler à un monsieur en costume. Une petite fille d'à peu près 8 ans se tient sur le bord de la porte. Le monsieur repart, la jeune fille reste. Elle jette un œil vers moi, me sourit et suit Diana dans le salon. Qui est cette petite fille ? Que fait-t 'elle ici ?

Le soir même, on cogne à ma porte de chambre. J'ouvre et vois la fille me regarder. Elle me dit:

-chut... je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de ma chambre, alors ne crie pas.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de crier, j'avais oublié depuis longtemps l'innocence que les enfants pouvaient avoir. Je ne rajoute rien, elle entre dans la pièce et referme la porte.

-Moi c'est Darra et toi ? me demande-t-elle.

Je lui chuchote :

-Deglen

-Enchantée, on m'a amenée ici parce que je serai peut-être une servante comme toi plus tard. Tu sais, j'aime bien la couleur rouge, alors ça me va.

Pauvre enfant, elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. J'essaye quand même de lui sourire.

-et bien... que penses-tu de la maison ? Lui demandais-je

-Je trouve qu'elle est très jolie. À l'orphelinat, les autres enfants me disaient souvent que les servantes chantaient à la pleine lune. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? As-tu une comptine à me chanter ?

Comme c'est mignon comme rumeur. Que pourrais-je lui montrer ? À oui, je sais.

-À la claire fontaine...

Je m'arrête. Des pas semblent s'approcher. Darra et moi se font signe de rester silencieuses. Les pas repartent.

-Je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre pour aujourd'hui. Merci d'avoir parlé avec moi.

Elle sort à petits pas de souris et le silence me revient.

Darra vient me visiter dans ma chambre à tous les soirs. Je la comprends, je me sens un peu comme elle aussi, seule. Nous grandissons beaucoup trop vite à notre goût dans ce monde de fou. Un jour, elle m'a raconté le moment où les Yeux l'ont prise de ses parents. Elle était assise sur mon lit, moi sur le bord de la fenêtre.

-Je ne m'en rappelle plus vraiment, mais ce que je sais c'est que je m'en allais faire un pique-nique au Canada avec mes parents. J'étais dans les bras de ma maman et tout d'un coup on m'a prise et on m'a emmenée dans une voiture noire. On m'a dit que c'était pour mon bien. Et toi ? As-tu une famille ? Avait-elle dit.

Je lui avais répondu :

-oui, j'ai une petite sœur, elle avait 11 ans. Elle doit être rendu beaucoup plus vieille maintenant.

-Et elle est où ? Tu ne la vois plus ?

-On me l'a enlevé, comme on t'a enlevé de tes parents.

Le fait d'avoir parlé de ma sœur m'avait rendu triste. Des fois, j'ai le goût de crier tellement fort que la république au complet m'entendrait. Comment ont-ils pu me l'enlever ? Elle était tout ce que j'avais.

-Pourquoi ils font ça ? M'avait alors demandé Darra avec ses grands yeux bruns scintillants.

-Écoute, je ne peux pas te dire la raison parce-que je ne la sais pas moi-même. Ce que je peux te dire c'est garde toujours espoir. L'espoir, c'est ce qui nous aide à survivre, un peu comme dans les jeux-vidéo.

Elle s'était alors approchée de moi et m'avait fait un câlin avant de repartir. C'est à ce moment que je me suis dit que Darra aurait pu être ma petite sœur et que jamais je l'aurais laissée dans les mains de cette république. J'aurais tout fait pour qu'elle fuie. C'est décidé, je vais l'aider, cette petite fille mérite de grandir, de sourire et de vivre sa vie.

Je dois d'abord trouver une personne qui fait partie de notre association. Celle-ci aide les gens à s'enfuir de la république. Notre code c'est Mayday. Des fuites sont organisées un peu partout. On ne sait pas si elles réussissent, tout ce qu'on sait c'est si quelqu'un survit ou non et tout cela, on le sait par le mur. Je me décide alors à aller voir le chauffeur du Commandant. La plupart sont soit des yeux, soit des Quakers. C'est risqué d'aller le voir, mais c'est la seule façon de savoir qui est qui. Il est là, en train de nettoyer la voiture. Je dois la jouer discrète.

-Béni soit le fruit, Mayday. Désolé je veux dire pouvez-vous m'aider à transporter l'épicerie à l'intérieur s'il vous plait ?

Il semble déboussolé par cette demande. Diana arrive alors à l'extérieur et dit :

-laisse, désolé Marc de son impolitesse. Je vais l'aider.

Elle me regarde et rajoute :

-Viens ici toi. Suis-moi.

Je la suis alors jusque dans le salon, mes sacs d'épicerie en main. Elle ferme la porte.

-Que fais-tu ? Tu fais exprès pour qu'on te capture ! Marc fait partie des Yeux c'est évident. Écoute, j'ai entendu toutes tes conversations avec Darra. Je tiens aussi à elle et quoi que tu fasses je veux t'aider. Mayday Deglen, Mayday.

Je me sens tellement soulagée ! C'était quoi les chances que l'épouse du Commandant soit une alliée.

-Mais, est-ce que le Commandant sait pour vous ?

-Oui, mais le jeu d'acteur doit être fait à la perfection. Tu devrais en faire de même. Je crois que moi et Glen le faisons bien. Nous faisions partie d'une troupe de théâtre quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois. Bref, je crois comprendre que tu cherches à organiser la fuite de Darra.

Si je suis logique, je me méfierais de tout cela, mais mon instinct est si fort et je n'ai plus le temps de niaiser. Tout cela est risqué, mais si on a la possibilité de sauver des gens, alors je le prends.

Tout est en place, Diana est allée voir le commandant pour qu'il aille organiser la fuite de Darra avec les Quakers. Il devait bien sûr faire tout cela sans que son chauffeur devine quoi que ce soit. Tout est supposé se passer ce soir. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps pour lui dire au revoir. Elle est dans le salon et elle se brosse les cheveux. Elle se retourne à mon arrivée.

-Béni soit le fruit Deglen. Tu veux bien me faire une tresse ? Me demande-t 'elle poliment.

-oui bien sûr.

Cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas fait de tresse. Je prends ses cheveux et fait de mon mieux. Elle ne sait pas qu'on va l'emmener et la sauver. Il ne vaut mieux pas, il faut être le plus discret possible. En aucun cas je veux qu'elle panique.

-écoute moi bien Darra, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Tu sais, quand j'étais petite, j'ai perdu mes parents. Ils ont été attaqués parce qu'ils défendaient plusieurs droits à travers le monde, dont celui des femmes. Ils ont toujours été une grande inspiration pour moi, même si je n'ai pas eu la chance de grandir à leur côté. Ma sœur avait un an quand c'est arrivé. On nous a mises dans un orphelinat. Personne ne me voulait parce que j'étais trop vieille pour être adopté et jamais je n'aurais laissé quelqu'un adopter ma petite sœur sans moi. On a alors grandi dans cet orphelinat jusqu'à temps que je sois assez grande pour emménager avec elle à mes côtés. Nous étions enfin en paix et heureux, mais quand la république a bloqué les comptes de banque des femmes, j'ai vécu dans la rue avec ma sœur. On nous a retrouvées, ils l'ont emmenée aux colonies et moi on m'a rendue servante.

-pourquoi ces gens sont si méchants ?

-je pense qu'on ne pourra jamais comprendre cela, mais sache que si t'as la chance d'être heureuse, prends-la. Vis ta vie même si cela peut être dur et fais tout pour la vivre aussi. Garde espoir et dans toutes les difficultés que tu peux rencontrer, il y aura toujours un moyen de s'en libérer. Je veux aussi te dire tout va bien aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bien, Darra le diner est prêt, tu peux aller manger, Dit Diana derrière moi.

Darra me regarde, me fait un câlin et va dans la salle à manger. Diana, quant à elle referme la porte et vient s'assoir sur le divan.

-C'était très bien comme au revoir. Je suis sûr qu'elle se rappellera longtemps de toi, me dit-elle.

-Elle se rappellera aussi vous, lui répondis-je.

Le soir même, Darra se fait emmener hors de la maison. Elle entre dans une voiture noire pareille à celle des yeux. On a bien fait de faire appel aux Quakers, elle sera entre bonnes mains. En voilà une de plus de sauvé. Le lendemain, je vais faire les courses avec Defred, le cours des évènements reprennent et comme toujours nous sommes soulagés de voir le mur, vide.

Création produite dans le cadre du programme Arts, lettres et communication du Collège de Maisonneuve


End file.
